Parshath
Parshath (JPN: Perseus) is a character created by Taylor Gorrell appearing in Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels. He is the leader of the Synthetic Angels, being Pit and Trip's main enemy until the rise of the true main antagonist. Appearance Parshath has the appearance of a mid-20s man of the same build as Palutena, with long blonde hair and black eyes. His garb is much more unique than the other Synthetic Angels: He is dressed in a more regal-themed version of the Synthetic Angel outfit, colored a combination of black, gold, blue, red, and purple. He also wears what appears to be a silver laurel crown is on his head. His wings, known as the Argent Wings, are silver and shiny, having sharp feathers. These are later replaced by the Karat Wings, a gold version of the Argent Wings, when the Argent Wings are destroyed. During his brief period as Divine Parshath, his appearance changes due to the godly power he absorbed. His hair turns green and ties into a ponytail, part of it curling wildly in the front, his eyes go red, his wings turn gold, and his outfit morphs into a virtual fusion of Palutena, Viridi, Hades, and Amazon Pandora's outfits, reworked to appear masculine and fit with the Synthetic Angel outfits. Personality Parshath is an emotionless Synthetic Angel, but he keeps a stoic air about him. He cares greatly about the other Synthetic Angels, as well as humans and Organic angels. However, he despises all godly figures and wishes their destruction. Parshath would gladly take any hit to protect anyone wrongly caught in a crossfire, but he will not back down in a fight. As Divine Parshath, he goes crazy, seeking destruction as a result of Synthetic Angel biology clashing with divine power. Biography Parshath leads an invasion of Pit's dimension, seeking to eradicate the gods of that dimension and aid angels and humans in evolution into a new generation of Synthetic Angels. Pit doesn't take too kindly to this and engages Parshath in battle briefly, but his attack do no damage, and he is defeated easily. Parshath warns Pit not to attempt to get in their way, as his efforts will be futile, before leaving with the rest of the Synthetics. Parshath encounters Pit and Trip several a few times during the game, but he occasionally aids them, as a couple of the side-plots pit them against common enemies. During one meeting, Pit engages Parshath again, this time emerging victorious and shattering Parshath's Argent Wings. Aided by other Synthetics, he escapes. Eventually, around Chapter 21, Parshath engages Pit and Trip again, now aided by the Karat Wings, but is defeated. As Parshath prepares to concede defeat, he is suddenly bombarded with godly power, transforming into Divine Parshath. Because Synthetic Angels are not meant to come in contact with divine power, Parshath goes insane, forcing Pit and Trip to fight him again. Divine Parshath is defeated, but the power is absorbed by the true main antagonist. More coming soon... After beating the game, the final Treasure Hunt is modeled after him out of respect and memory. His picture is of him and the Synthetics, including Artem and Ohka. The picture apparently takes place in the Synthetic dimension. Abilities Like all Synthetic Angels, Parshath has basic weapon knowledge, but being the leader, he gets top pick for weapons. His signature weapon are his own Argent Wings, replaced by the Karat Wings later on, but both function the exact same way. The Argent Wings are unlockable. As Divine Parshath, he employs attacks from the gods whose power he holds. Trivia *Parshath is named after the Parshath series of cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, which are called "Perseus" in Japan. Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Character Category:Male